


See Me, Feel Me

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blind!Ignis, F/M, Fluff, Insecurities, NSFW, Smut, Songfic, after episode ignis trailer, woc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: This takes place during and after Episode Ignis trailer so watch it if you had not yet! The song that is paired with it is called Crush U by CBX (part of EXO) pairs really well with the feel of this smut.





	See Me, Feel Me

_-'Wanna cry for me? I've never seen body movement like yours, so beautiful, take it ah.'-_

 

“He wants to se – speak with you, Ms L/N.” The doctor spoke softly, walking over to you from your spot on the makeshift seats.

 

Altissa had fallen everything was in shambles, your heart was in shambles right now as you were worried about your boyfriend Ignis Scientia. He was one of the many being treated for wounds. Tears came to your eyes as you thought about the scene that lead to it all, your body shaking at the mere thought of it all. It had been so terrifying and you hadn't even bare witness to it.

 

He had shielded you.

 

Like always. Protecting you from the evils around you. Gladiolus might be the King's Shield but Ignis was your shield.

 

The two of you were trying to escape the havoc around you while Noctis was dealing with the Leviathan. You guys had been evacuating the people of the city in attempts to save as many lives as possible. The both of you got cornered by a bunch of Magitek Soldiers, your skills were not the best but they were definitely worthy of fighting alongside Prince Noctis. The Magitek were cornering you two into a small spot of a fallen building it was becoming too much for the both of you to handle.

 

Out of potions feeling weak you didn't know what to do there was wounds littering your body from a rather aggressive blow from a Magitek Soldier that sent you to your knees. Ignis stood in front of you protectively, a set of bloodied main gaunches daggers in his hands, chest heaving as he was wearing out.

 

_-'Filling up my heart that's heating up. It's all you.'-_

 

“Ignis. . .” You cried out as you were worried about your situation.

 

“Don't worry my sweet, we will make it through this please trust me. You trust me right?” He said bravely, taking the risk to turn to face you a reassuring smile on his face.

 

“With all my heart, Ignis.” You replied, smiling back to him hoping to be returned to the others soon.

 

It started to rain heavier now soaking your clothes tightly to your body and matting Ignis' hair down framing it around his face as you placed a hand on the small of his back as the two of you were being surrounded.

 

“You need to hide my love, you have to stay safe I cannot do what I play on next if you are not in a safe spot.” Ignis said quietly his eyes darting around the area counting the foe in front of him.

 

“Ignis no. . .please don't make me leave you I don't want to be separate from you.”

 

“My dear please understand I need you safe, I need you to run to Gladiolus he will make sure you are safe. If I don't come back know . . .” Ignis spoke softly his voice was wavering a little that smooth accented voice of his made your heart sing at every word, right now it was breaking your heart.

 

“DON'T SAY IT SCIENTIA!” You shouted shaking your head as tears sprung to your face, was he seriously thinking it was the end of the line? “I won't leave you I won't let this be the end!”

 

“I love you Y/N, know that I do with all my heart and soul that you are the only person that I could ever fall from grace for. But for the love the Astrals please run away.”

 

The way he begged you – it was clear Ignis was desperate for you to leave to find safety. A glove hand reached for you pressing on your arm as cold steel pressed against your skin making you jump alert, with that jolt you rushed out from cover and ran. In the distance you stopped, climbing up a fallen pillar you looked to see that Ignis was taking them down one by one using the technique Sage-Fire. It was taking down so many of the Magitek Soldiers, you were watching him in awe he didn't want to hurt you with the flames of it as it was something that could cause a lot of friendly fire.

 

_-'I can't handle it, I can't understand your eyes.'-_

 

In the distance you saw Chancellor Izunia walking closer to your boyfriend it was more than your heart could handle the man you did not want to see was around. Fear struck you hard, gripping your own blades tightly you felt the need to return to protect Ignis to support him. He was always supporting you in every endeavor you made you needed to save him. Going against better judgment you slide down the pillar, scratching up the blades some when you did sending a few sparks flying around you, a piece smacking your face stinging your dark skin.

 

Rushing back to the scene before you, running was never your skill but you ran as fast as you could slipping and stumbling over fallen Magitek bodies that your boyfriend had slain. Getting back to your feet you saw him pinned to the ground, Magitek surrounding him with Chancellor Izunia standing before him. Fear shook your body as you tried to pick out what was being said but it was too far for you to make it out over all the havoc around you the other Magitek hadn't spot you yet. Eyes wide as they rough housed Ignis around like a play thing, fear had you stuck in spot unable to move to save him to even sacrifice yourself for his safety. Chancellor Izunia turned your way it was as if he knew you were there, those eyes amber eyes locking onto yours making you quake in your boots.

 

“Watch this darling, pet~.” Chancellor Izunia spoke up loudly and clearly for you to hear.

 

It caught Ignis' attention and he craned his body to see you the fear in his eyes was evident. This is not what the tactician had planned. You were always the little spring in his cog that messed things up, the thing he loved so dearly. Screaming your name, Ignis tried in vain to reach out for you to will you away from the scene. With a revengeful spurt of Sage-Fire rushing your way startling you from your spot, made you flee from the scene. The screams of Ignis Scientia following behind you as you cried and ran for your life.

 

_-'I'm curious about your hidden sadness. Would you cry for me? You torture me.'-_

 

In the make shift medical tent you looked at the doctor who looked exhausted beyond belief stare at you holding a clipboard. Getting to your feet feeling tired yourself, Prompto helped you as he saw you struggling to stay standing some he had been harping you to see after yourself but you insisted the more injured be seen to first. You had run. You had been a coward. You didn't deserve it. Gladiolus was watching over Prince Noctis who was unconscious in a secure location away from all the ruckus around everyone.

 

“Want me to come with you?” Prompto asked, blue eyes looking down at yours, swollen and puffy from crying.

 

“No, I am fine Prompto.” You said softly brushing the blond off and following the doctor.

 

In the room you spotted Ignis sitting on a makeshift cot in a half demolished room, his clothes were dry now but crusted in mud parts of his shirt was burnt and ruined his face was wrapped up. Gasping you rushed over to him, as he turned to face your direction there was thick off white bandages wrapped around his eyes, tinged with blood you noticed as you got closer to him.

 

“Ignis. . .” You said reaching out a hand to his face cupping his cheek, you loved how your dark skin contrasted with his alabaster skin, he would always say you were his cup of ebony in human form.

 

_-'Oh, Cry tonight, I wanna cry tonight, cry tonight. Tonight, night, night, night.'-_

 

“My love. . .you are alive I was worried you did not get away – why did you come back?” Ignis question, his voice was hoarse and pained sounding.

 

“Mr. Scientia you shouldn't speak there was some trauma to your throat on top of the other trauma. . .” The doctor advised.

 

“I wanted to stop him. . .”

 

“There is no way you could of my love – there wasn't a way I could do so.”

 

“But together we could have stood a fighting chance.”

 

“Not in your current condition.” Ignis said firmly, a biting under note in his tone as he reached out for you, blindly searching for a part of your body to connect with.

 

He needed to feel your presence to know you were there to reassure himself you were alive. His hand brushed against your hip, gripping your hip firmly he pulled you close to him so your knees were brushing against his now.

 

“When I tell you to run I want you to run I never want to se – see you do that again.” Ignis said his voice shaking some when he started to say 'see'.

 

“I promise it won't happen again.” You said voice quivering a little as the tears started again, leaning into him wrapping your arms around him nuzzling your forehead against his.

 

_-'Following your breath in the darkness. I'm running don't you know my heart yet? Break me down down down down down down.'-_

 

The two of you stood there for a while just enjoying each others presence you hated being away from Ignis he very being calmed you and made you feel at home. The thought of this damage was too much to handle your heart was breaking to see this happen to him.

 

“I understand if you want to leave me, Y/N.” Ignis spoke up after a few minutes pushing away from you, you clung to him sidling yourself in between his legs wrapping your arms around his back pulling him close to you nuzzling your nose into his neck.

 

“I would never want to leave you Ignis, not for anything.”

 

“What did I do to deserve you?”

 

“Existed.” You said softly as he wrapped his arms around you pulling close.

 

_Just after Prince Noctis got absorbed into the Crystal._

 

You were not use to the darkness not in the slightest, you sat at the table of the small flat that you and Ignis shared in Lestallum. There was a hurricane lamp in the middle of the table to shed light for you, Ignis blinded completely in his left eye and poor recognition in the right eye that in the brightest settings make out some shapes. It was more of a headache for him to even try and see with his right eye it was enough to send him to bed early with migraines. You got him the shades shortly after his accident to help ease any pain in his eyes in hopes that the right eye might get better, better was a long shot.

 

The two of you had your moments where you fought about his condition he was upset thinking you were staying with him because you felt bad for his condition. It wasn't you loved him even more than before, each day he was stronger and better than the day before doing things without your help or anyone's help. At first he was a bit depressed and angry at the situation but he woke up one day with a new resolve and was as if nothing was wrong. Ignis was a amazing man in your eyes he was going about doing normal day to day activities without fail. The meal before you was cooked excellently by him.

 

There was people who expected Ignis to break down and become a simpering mess, to be a broken man to be useless and lost amongst the crowd. But he stood out like a shining star in the darkest night guiding you homeward. Your love for him grew stronger as you learned from him.

 

_-'Tonight, you're driving me crazy. Down down down down down down down. I want you like this. In the darkness, you're the light, shine on me.'-_

 

Reaching a hand out to Ignis you clasped your slender fingers over his, the flinch was noticeable and it hurt you some. The two of you hadn't been intimate in a long time, the last time was before the incident. You didn't know how to ask about it but each time you went to broach the subject Ignis would shy away from answering. Coming up with a new subject to talk about or just ignore it each time was starting to bother you. Not angry but almost scared. Like did Ignis only love you because of your visual appearance? And now that he can't see you he has no sexual desire for you and only staying with you because he downgraded you to a friend. It was driving you crazy as you found him sexier than normal like this. . .the scars were rather attractive on him the general way he held himself now was even more appealing.

 

Ignis was always the man for you and now he was even more so and you wanted to be by his side always.

 

**You wanted nothing more than to please him.**

 

Tonight you were going to break this wall he had built around him and earn your way back in. Sighing softly you got to your feet walking over to Ignis' side of the table you forced his chair back some, sitting on his lap wrapping a arm around his shoulder leaning your head against his chest you nuzzled your nose against his neck. Ignis stiffened underneath you, his heart was pounding like mad against you and the little strangled moan he let out made you smile softly and fondly at the man below you.

 

“Ignis please I want to please you. . .I love you more than anything I want to be with you always.” You whispered softly into his ear, letting your breath fan against his neck and the shell of his ear, making him quiver underneath you.

 

“Darling,” He let out in shaky breath, his arms still stuck stiffly by his sides, reaching down you grabbed them wrapping them around you.

 

“Do you not love me any longer Ignis?” You braved it and asked him your heart pounding in your chest, you needed to know.

 

“Of course I love you.” He said after a moment of thinking.

 

“But you always shun my touch Ignis, am I truly ugly to you? Was my appearance the only thing that brought you to me? Now that you can't see me I am a hideous being to you? Please tell me, I love you so much I find you so attractive and admirable I want to kiss you, to pleasure you to _make love_ to you Ignis Scientia.”

 

_-'I crash you I slash you. I give my last to you, baby, when I look into your half-closed eyes, my soul burns up.'-_

 

Ignis pried you back a little pushing you into the light so he could attempt to look at you with his milky green right eye, you were transfixed in spot by the sheer effort he was going through to look into your eyes. Your full lips just inches away from his, his breathing even but in the quiet room you could hear his heart beating louder than yours. Reaching up you plucked off the darken shades shakily placing them on the table, this is the closest you had been to Ignis during waking hours for ages, always keeping you at arms length. At night the bed you two shared he would wrap his body tightly around yours in a protective shield holding you dear, you beg for the morning alarm to never come just to feel his toned body against yours. But he would wake after six hours of sleep to the alarm to leave you to start the day by making you breakfast.

 

You two stared at each other for what felt like hours, a silent talk going between the two of you almost as you matched each others breath and wrapped arms around each other. Ignis pressed his forehead against yours as he let out a soft sigh, the look on his face was burning your very soul. He was just plain beautiful no matter what, reaching a hand up you brushed your fingers over his scars. They were no longer tender like after the accident, you had placed cream on his wounds daily to make sure it would heal the best and not be too terrible painful after it scarred up, dry scars tend to cause a lot of pain in areas that move a lot. Leaning into him you placed soft kisses onto his scarred eye he flinched at first under your touch after your soft sighs he relaxed.

 

“I want to give you my all Ignis. . .I love you so much. Nothing can and will change that feeling for you, even if you don't love me any longer that it was just my appearance I will still love you.”

 

You were crying now as you pressed kisses to his face, hands on his shoulders now, your arms were trembling as you feared what he would say to you. As you were still needing his reply, fearing it as you pressed a firm kiss to his forehead. Ignis grabbed a hold of your right hand leather glove brushing against your cinnamon toned skin, he brought it to his lips the scar on his lip brushing your skin creating a strange sensation. You had wondered how that scar would feel against your own lips you craved his kiss, it was always electrifying.

 

“I love you so much Y/N you mean the world to me. Do not think for one second I loved you solely on your appearance. To the Six you are gorgeous, I have your appearance burned into my minds eye I fear though that even as brilliant as my mind is that I will forget what you look like.” He admitted softly as he looked back up towards your face nose brushing against your face dragging his lips against your soft skin.

 

“I owe you the biggest apology my love. I should have not shut you out. . .there is a part of me that was afraid to have you so close. . .a part of me wanting to hold you so tight you couldn't ever leave. I was so afraid that day that I would loose you forever and my last visible image of you is so terrified. If I could just make it so I could remember your smile easier it would make me so much happier.”

 

“Then do this.” You said grabbing his hand pulling on the brightest and most precious smile you could come up with plucking off his gloves to give him skin to skin contact with you.

 

“Darling. . .”

 

“Shush.”

 

You brought his fingers to your face and let him feel your smile, “You just have to see differently now Ignis, for one so smart you can be quite stupid.”

 

“Hah, well that might be true.” He said softly as you let go of his hand as he started to brush his fingers all over your face feeling the soft tender skin.

 

“Can I kiss you Ignis?” You asked, still a bit unsure wanting to kiss him so badly.

 

“Of cour---. . .mfff.” He started as your lips crashed upon his your left hand cradling the back of his head as you held him in place giving him a mind blowing kiss, the roughness of that scar bringing a new sensation to your lips.

 

Gasping for breath finally you leaned back a little, grinding your hips against his waist involuntarily Ignis let out a loud moan as his head turned to face your direction.

 

“Please let me make love to you Ignis.”

 

“No, my darling, let's make love together.”

 

_-'You're so breathtaking, I'm about to explode. You make my heart go crazy, I'll secretly run to you, I'll hold you. I won't shake anymore, let me try it now. Captivate me. Can you hear my song for you.'-_

 

The two of you moved to the shared bedroom, you were smiling ear to ear so proud of yourself. Standing before the bed the both of you slowly undid all of your clothes, teasingly kissing each other as articles of clothes fell to the floor in a heap. Ignis's hands were all over you feeling you, seeing you that way it was electrifying to feel his hands on your body as if it was the first time again. Pressing you onto your back onto the bed Ignis hovered over you his naked body in your view the perfectly toned body inches away from yours, your hands roamed over his chest.

 

“Let me see you my love, let me refresh my mind of your breathtaking beauty.” Ignis said passionately running his hands up and down your naked body, squeezing your breasts, rough nails dragging against your skin as it sent your senses on fire.

 

“Ignis. . .” You moaned arching your back into his touch as his fingers found your stomach tracing over the soft skin, then to your hips squeezing them.

 

He leaned into you nose brushing up against the side of your face as he clumsily found you, there was still a few mistakes in his blindness but it was acceptable and reminded you that this perfect man was human. Giggling a little at him, Ignis moved quickly sliding his middle finger over your clit flicking it expertly, gasping at his retaliation you squirmed a little as he covered your mouth with his kissing you passionately.

 

Your pussy got wet quickly under his ministrations making your whole body quiver with pleasure. Moaning into the kiss he massaged his tongue over your, devouring you hungrily and needily, as his left gloved hand squeezed over your breasts rolling your harden nipples in his fingertips. Surfacing for breath, panting heavily spreading your legs a little so he could get better access to your pussy it already so wet for him.

 

“Ignis. . .” You moaned out loudly, as he added a second finger inside of you spreading the wetness around curling those fingers inside of your tight pussy.

 

“My darling, your moans are just sinful I love hearing them please don't stop.” Ignis begged of you, his voice sounded so perfect when he begged you, you had missed hearing that.

 

“I love you so much.” You moaned as he worked his fingers in and out of your pussy, as he placed kisses all over your breasts nipping on them as he did.

 

“I love you more.”

 

“More than ebony?” You questioned teasingly.

 

“But you are my Ebony Queen so of course.” He said in a teasing tone, that smile on his face returning.

 

Reaching his face down to your clit his tongue flicked back and forth slowly and teasingly as his fingers went in and out fast. His gloved hand rubbing all over your stomach as he licked and sucked on your clit, you were having a hard time not bucking your hips like mad against him. Your moans were filling the room as it was feeling so good to you like your body was on fire like you were going to explode from the sheer touch of his body. Brushing that scar on his lip against your clit as he placed a kiss against the sensitive bud made you orgasm hard, squirting on his face your whole body felt like it was on fire as it felt like your body was going numb. Your whole body shaking, toes curling, eyes rolling to the back of your because of the intense feeling.

 

“Well my love. . .” Ignis said as he sat up looking up at you.

 

As you opened your eyes you could see your cum dripping down his face sexily, the pleased smile on his face was that of a proud man. Leaping up you wrapped your arms around him pinning him onto his back as you kissed his face repeatedly cleaning up all the cum and juices from his face enjoying the taste of yourself on him.

 

“Y/N you are insatiable.” Ignis moaned as you sat on his chest rocking your hips against him letting him feel how dripping wet your pussy is and how badly you wanted him as you reached back grabbing his hard thick cock.

 

“It's because I am with you Ignis, love you bring it out in me.” You said in a seductive tone as you stroked his cock up and down gripping firmly as the tips of your fingers brushed over the head of his cock.

 

Sliding yourself down leaving some wetness on his broad chest, raising yourself up rubbing the head of his cock against your clit you let out a loud moan enjoying the feeling of his cock against you. You missed that feeling so much. Slowly pushing his cock through your lips spreading you right open, the groans that escaped both of your mouths filled the room like a beautiful symphony. As your whole body engulfed his cock, placing your hands on the smooth v line of his stomach you rocked your hips against him some, Ignis bucked his hips against you enjoying the feeling of his cock being buried deep inside of your tight pussy. Teasingly you flexed your kegal muscles around his cock, it caused Ignis to let out a pleasurable shout as he moved up tugging on your mass of curly tresses capturing you into a kiss as he situated himself to thrust into your pussy.

 

Bouncing up and down against him as he thrusted into you without restraint the two of you kept kissing back and forth enjoying the feeling of each others lips. Breaking from the stunning kiss you rested him back onto his back as you started to take control on top of him. Bouncing up and down on his cock, rotating your hips some giving a good sensation as he let out a loud groan. Ignis groaned as he reached up grabbing a handful of your breasts in his hands squeezing them tightly running his hands up and down your body as you bounced on his throbbing cock. It felt electrifying to have him fill you up completely like this again, it felt like the first time again.

 

Ignis placed a gloved hand over your exposed swollen clit rubbing leather covered fingers over you, “Cum for me my precious.”

 

“FUCK!” You screamed just the way he crooned that command to you sent you over the edge making you cum around his cock.

 

_-'Where are you right now? Break Me down down down, down down down down. I'm being filled with your color, I'm disappearing. Following your breath in the darkness.'-_

 

Ignis easily flipped you on your bag, letting out a lusty groan as your bodies collided together as you wrapped your legs around his waist pulling him deep inside your pussy as his cock slammed into your g-spot roughly. Wrapping your arms around his back, digging finely manicured nails into his back caused Ignis to pound into your roughly slamming his cock deep inside of you making you see stars in your vision as he grunted heavily into your ear. His lips found your neck as he sucked and bite on the flesh leaving marks all over your body. The sound of wet flesh smacking against each other was filling the room again and it was making you close to another orgasm, only Ignis could to this to you. Only his body and soul could do this to you making you a quivering mess under his work.

 

Craning your neck up you bit down onto his neck making Ignis' cock throb roughly into your tight pussy making you want to scream as he started to pound harder, trying to burying his cock into the very depths of your body.

 

“My kitten is so good to me, knowing exactly how to please me, knowing exactly how to make me on the brink of cumming. You want me to cum inside this tight wet pussy?”

 

“Cum right inside of me Ignis fill up my womb with your cum, _please!_ ” You begged, shouting it loudly as his thrusting got a little erratic.

 

The grunt that escaped his lips as he ejaculated deep in side of you pushed you over the edge, that sinful voice of his right next to your ears made you want to hear it forever. Ignis continued to pound into you getting ever drop of his cum inside of you fucking you through your orgasm as you shook under him letting out passionate screams nails raking down his pale back.

 

“Fuck!” The both of you screamed in unison as Ignis unceremoniously collapsed on top of you.

 

Both heaving out of breath trying to gasp in the most amount of air, slowly Ignis peppered your cinnamon toned skin with kisses as he pulled himself out of your swollen cum drenched pussy. Ignis reached down fumbling a little for the blankets knowing that you got cold after sex, his body was shaking from the high of the orgasm he chuckled softly to himself.

 

“What are you laughing about?” You cooed softly as he placed the blanket over you.

 

“It feels like the first time.”

 

“It does. . .it has been a while.”

 

“I apologize profusely for that my love.” He said a smile on his face, he couldn't get rid of it he felt so good to have reconnected with you, leaning forward he placed a kiss to your cheek, cupping the side of your face with his right hand.

 

“No need to apologize Ignis, I am glad to have you back, I felt like I lost you.”

 

“The only way you will loose me my love is if I get misturned in the city during the rain. . .it is hard to navigate during the rain.” He mused chuckling a little as he pulled you close to his body, craving that after sex cuddle.

 

Despite having just been inside of you and a sweaty mess Ignis always needed to cuddle close to you afterward, it calmed his over stimulated nerves down. It brought peace to him, placing soft kisses to your face he let out a sigh.

 

“I'm going to get us some water and clean you up. . .that was a lot of cum.”

 

“Been holding back for a while there should be.” You laughed as he got out of bed.

 

You knew Ignis could manage around the house blind as he was better than you could with your sight and a lamp to see, he was a man to marvel all the way around. Your body ached already due to not having sex in a while it was not use to it again, that would be rectified. Getting comfortable under the blankets and fixing up your mass of curls some Ignis returned to the room handing you water and some peanut butter crackers. He filled your ears with praise as he slowly wiped up all the cum that had leaked out placing loving kisses to your body. Ignis Scientia was the sweetest man you knew and loved him no matter what.

 

_-'I want you like this, in the darkness, you're the light, shine on me. I crash you I slash you, I give my last to you.'-_

 

Crawling under the blankets next to you, Ignis rested his head on your shoulder snuggling up close to you wrapping his arms around you tangling his legs with you. You curled up into him as you handed him a cracker, sighing in relief. Everything felt perfect again the world was back in it's place and everything was going to be alright. Dawn would return for sure you knew it would happen now that Ignis was at your side and allowing you behind that wall of his, in his grace and love.

 

“Ignis I love you.”

 

“Y/N I love you so much, thank you for accepting me.”

 

“Thank you for shielding me from harm back then if you hadn't done what you had done I would have died. Thank you for being my shield, my love.”

 

“I will lay my life down for you, my love. You are my sunshine in my eternal darkness, you are what keeps me going.” Ignis said a sleepy tone to his voice as his right eye started to drift shut as you stared at him.

 

You let out a happy sigh, closing your eyes glad to be connected to your lover again. Falling asleep peacefully the two of you stayed that way all night enjoying each others embrace. 

 


End file.
